Always
by meadow-music
Summary: Edmund and Lucy remembering Narnia. Post- VDT. They will always be side by side.


**A/N: I loved CON. My favorite was Edmund and Lucy bonding moments. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Edmund smiled. He was thinking a lot of Narnia and Aslan lately. They had returned from Narnia a few weeks ago. He and Lucy we told that they would never be able to return. However, Eustace was allowed to go back. <em>Eustace…<em>He had changed a lot while in Narnia. Gone was the arrogant prat and now he is a new, kinder person. Narnia did that to him too, Edmund reflects.

_Lucy…_

Darling Lucy. She had taken their return the hardest out of the three of them. She was always so close to Narnia and more importantly Aslan_._

_Aslan…_

Oh how Edmund missed Aslan! Aslan and Narnia had changed him for the better. Aslan had sacrificed so much for Edmund. He remembered when he found out just _how _ much.

* * *

><p>***Flashback*****<p>

Narnia…

_He was crying. He had just found out that Aslan had sacrificed his own life in exchange for Edmund. He died for him. He heard a knock on the door to his room. _

"_Edmund"_

"_Edmund, what is wrong?"_

"_Edmund"_

_After a couple minutes, Lucy came in, uninvited._

_She immediately noticed the sobbing form of Edmund hunched in a corner._

"_Oh Edmund!"_

_She came to sit by him. She didn't say anything. _

"_What happened Ed"_

"_Why, Why didn't you tell me?" He choked out between sobs._

"_Tell you what?"_

"_That Aslan sacrificed himself for me, A Traitor" He choked back a sob before continuing, " I should have died, not him!"_

"_Oh Edmund" Lucy took his hands in her own. " Aslan sacrificed himself willingly. He saw the good in you. He is alive right now because of the Ancient Laws. Do you think he would have done that if he did not have a reason why? He saw the Just King we see now and LOVE" _

"_Edmund your subjects love, respect and adore you. You have become a kind leader, always the voice of justice. You are much more important then you can ever begin to grasp. Remember what Aslan said when he delivered you to us. _'The past is the past. Let us speak of it no more'_ "_

"_Edmund" Lucy said trying to reach Edmund's eyes. _

"_Do you remember what Aslan told you? "_

"_Yes. Do you want me to tell you?"_

"_Oh no, but I want you to tell me one thing. For that conversation is between you and Aslan only."_

"_Did Aslan say he forgave you?"_

"_Yes he did"_

"_Then you have nothing to feel sad. For the past is the past. And when you are down, remember your speech with Aslan and remember that all has been forgiven. And if Aslan could see you now, he would be proud. I am proud. For you are the best brother and an amazing King" Lucy said kindly. _

_She gave him a hug and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind you._

_Edmund's crying has long ceased and he wiped his face with his tunic. _

_He remembered Lucy's words and gave a small smile. _

_He stood up and looked out of his window and saw the amazing sight of Narnia. With his heart feeling lighter, he went outside to his siblings once more._

_He knew that he had much to thank Lucy for, for she was his saving grace, a gift from Aslan. _

_******_End Flashback*****

* * *

><p>"Hey Ed" Lucy came in to the room he shared with Eustace; who was giving the siblings some space and time alone<p>

"Hello Lu" motioning for her to sit next to him on the bed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Narnia"

"Oh Edmund, I miss Narnia so much. I miss Aslan, Caspian, Drinian, Reepicheep, Gael, Corakin. I miss everything" she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

Both of them were looking at the painting that took them to the beautiful country and can no longer take them back.

"I miss everything too, Queen Lucy the Valiant"

" I love you King Edmund the Just"

* * *

><p>They were always close. Especially during and after Narnia. When they would ride into battle, Lucy was always right next to Edmund. They would never go far without one another. They always trusted and believed in each other. They were really close. Just as Peter and Susan were, Lucy and Edmund were. The younger siblings had to protect one another.<p>

And so they sat, oblivious to the world around them.

Just the two of them.

For that is what it always was.

_The Valiant and the Just. Side by side._

* * *

><p>' <em>And to the Eastern Sea, I give Queen Lucy the Valiant' 'And to the Western Woods, I give you King Edmund the Just'<em>


End file.
